nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Infestor
Infestor is a gun in Steamlands. Infestor was not featured in the main mode of Steamlands, but was one of three guns added to the block palette in dev mode in the second update. Appearance Infestor has a base, but the only object visible on it is the Red light as base is almost completely blocked out by the coils. Around the base are four metal coils, and on top of each one is a gold pipe which attaches to the top of the base. On top of the base where the gold pipes are attached is a shiny cannon. Despite it's apperarance, Infestor can still move its cannon. Game information Infestor is one of two weapons that do not fire bullets, the other being the Valentine. Infestor fires a glob of black liquid which will deal damage to the block it hits, and also release a black liquid on to a few blocks of the enemy tank. The black liquid will deal damage to a block and move out across all the outer blocks on the tank, eventually dealing damage to all blocks. The liquid shot by the Infestor will eventually disappear after moving all the way down or approaching an end in the blocks. The liquid may move in different directions depending where it was shot, it may even move up. The Infestor has a starting health of 300 and cannot be upgraded further. Infestor damage The Infestor is unique in that it deals varying amount of damage. The blob shot by the Infestor deals damage, but deals a different amount of damage each time. It is not known if the damage dealt by the blob is proportional to the blocks on the player's tank, random, or another way. The blob deals lesser damage to nearby blocks. The black liquid will form over blocks, usually liquid being over a few nearby blocks. How much Liquid is on blocks depends on how many blocks are on the player's tank. This liquid deals a lot of damage on when it first comes on, but will deal less damage the more blocks it goes on to. The black liquid on the blocks will all move down every few seconds, sometimes the liquid having a different formation every time. The liquid will disappear after some time. The formation of the liquid varies each time, as the liquid may take a different formation even if used on the same tank. Formations vary from liquid being diagonal, to even a straight line. Damage dealt The first set of Infestor liquid will deal a varying amount of damage. The next blocks the liquid move on to will deal 16 damage per block, dealing eight damage to the next block it moves on to. Not all blocks on a tank may be caught in the liquid of the Infestor. Infestor shop items No shop items exist for the Infestor as it was not meant to be upgraded. Trivia * While the Infestor's glob projectiles bounce off of Reflectium, they still leave oil. This makes it one of two weapons effective against Reflectium, the other being Thor's Hammer. Category:Weapons Category:Steamlands series Category:Interactive objects Category:Hazards